Beauty by The Green House
by AquaRing
Summary: Inspired by "She Will Be Loved"-Maroon5 Disanalah pertama kali aku melihatnya. Di rumah kaca yang terletak di depan rumah besar berwarna putih. Senyumnya benar-benar seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Yah, meskipun aku sendiri tak yakin apakah setelah terjatuh, malaikat masih bisa tersenyum… Jenkato


**Title:** Beauty by The Green House

**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers

**Disclaimer:** I (will) never own Digimon. She Will Be Loved by Maroon5

**Warning: **Typos, song-fic yang tidak nyambung dengan lagunya, setting AU, sepertinya (jelas) OOC buat Jenrya, dan… sho-ai gagal

**Pairing: **JenKato (Jenrya Lee x Takato Matsuda)

**.**

**Notice: **disini saya menggunakan dua versi nama Jen. Dan nama keluarga Jen semua pake versi China. …_just so you know_.

.

.

.

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found, Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe= **

.

.

.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belong to someone else_

.

Disanalah pertama kali aku melihatnya. Di rumah kaca yang terletak di depan rumah besar berwarna putih. Senyumnya benar-benar seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Meskipun aku sendiri tak yakin apakah setelah terjatuh, malaikat masih bisa tersenyum…

.

Namaku Jenrya Lee. Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan rumah mewah berwarna putih milik keluarga Matsuda. Kalian pasti berpikir aku ini maniak atau sejenisnya. Mengamati rumah orang macam _stalker. But I can't help it! _Aku selalu melewati rumah ini dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa dari rumah ini—begitulah yang aku pikirkan hingga setahun terakhir.

Saat itu aku kelas tiga SMP. Seperti biasa, aku pulang lewat depan rumah berwarna putih itu. Aku baru pulang latihan _Tai Chi _dari sekolah saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil lewat dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi untuk menerbangkan debu ke mataku. Spontan aku berpaling ke kiri jalan—sedikit terlambat karena beberapa debu _sudah_ masuk ke mata. Saat membuka mata hendak meneriaki sang pengemudi, mataku malah tidak mau lepas dari sosok yang tidak sengaja kulihat.

Di dalam rumah kaca yang cukup besar, berdiri seorang remaja kira-kira seusiaku, bersurai cokelat susu manis, sedang menyiram tanaman dengan senyum mengembang. Mata _amber_nya lincah, penuh emosi, dan hangat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum, seolah-olah menyapa tanaman-entah-apa yang sangat beruntung bisa bersamanya saat itu.

…Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan. Tidak, aku _benar-benar _berlebihan. Sebenarnya kaerna sedang merawat tanaman, wajahnya sedikit bernoda tanah. Dan yang membuatku seratus persen yakin bahwa aku berlebihan adalah…dia laki-laki. Ya. Orang yang sedang kuperhatikan ini laki-laki. Sama sepertiku. Tapi, bukannya _freak out_ karena sadar memperhatikan anak laki-laki dirumah kaca itu, aku malah terus memperhatikannya selama sepuluh menit kedepan sebelum objek pandanganku itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku jadi sering berdiri di depan rumah kaca keluarga Matsuda dan melihat kesana. Dan frekuensi sering itu adalah _setiap hari_ sepulang sekolah. Mungkin jika saat ini aku bertemu salah seorang teman sekolahku, mereka pasti _shock_ berat karena, _well_, Jenrya Lee yang kalem dan penyendiri ternyata punya hobi mengintai rumah orang!

Yah, tapi hari ini beda sih. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk SMA. Aku berdiri disini pagi-pagi mungkin karena… aku rindu kebiasaan lamaku? _Hell_! Setahun mengamati rumah ini membuatku _official_ jadi _stalker_! _Thank you_!

Mungkin aku hanya rindu. Tiga minggu libur membuatku tidak bisa melihat 'Si Manis Rumah Kaca' jadi mungkin aku berharap bisa melihatnya pagi ini. Ya. Pagi jam 07.00 dan aku sudah 'ngeceng' di depan rumah orang… tunggu! Jam 07.00?! Sial! Aku terlambat!

.

_I drove from miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

.

Kupikir, hari ini tidak bisa jadi lebih baik lagi…

.

Tadi pagi, karena terlambat aku jadi berlari untuk sisa perjalanan ke sekolah. Ditengah jalan, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sama sepertiku sedang berdiri ditengah jalan. Karena buru-buru, tadinya aku mau meneriakinya agar mingir. Tapi anak itu lebih dulu berbalik dan terkejut melihatku. Aku yang juga terkejut melihatnya sampai lupa cara berhenti dan akhirnya menabrak anak itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku dengan panik. Ayo bilang tidak apa-apa! Kau _harus_ tidak apa-apa! Soalnya…

"…Uh, k-kurasa aku tidak apa-apa…" anak itu melihatku takut-takut. Hampir menangis lagi. Ugh… ya. Dia 'Si Manis Rumah Kaca' yang kuperhatikan setahun terakhir. Tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan cara…memalukan seperti ini.

Aku membantunya berdiri dan meminta maaf. Sepertinya dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi terlalu takut, "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Anak itu memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan sedikit takut. "…itu… err…"

"Ada apa? Kau satu sekolah denganku kan? Kenapa—oh, sial! Kita terlambat!" aku langsung menarik anak itu dan segera berlari menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, tepatnya di depan aula sekolah dimana acara penyambutan siswa baru dilaksanakan, kami segera menuju meja dengan seorang guru perempuan berkacamata di belakangnya. Dia memandang ke arah kami dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu aku sadar, aku masih menggenggam tangan anak itu!

Segera kulepaskan tangannya lalu berdehem. _Awkward moment_…

Guru wanita itu menatapku dari balik kacamatanya, "…Jenrya Lee?"

"…Ya," jawabku sekasual mungkin.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit," katanya tajam. Aku menelan ludah. "Untunglah bagianmu belum dimulai," sambungnya. Syukurlah…

Setelah itu kami masuk ke dalam aula. Acara penyambutan siswa baru berlangsung meriah.

Sekarang, aku sedang beada di dalam kelas, duduk di bangku dengan _dreamy expression_ di wajahku. Aku tak percaya anak itu sekelas denganku! Yah, sebentar lagi aku akan berhenti memanggilnya 'anak itu' karena sesi perkenalan akan segera dimulai.

.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

.

Setengah tahun sudah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Takato Matsuda, pemuda dengan wajah dan senyum termanis dan terhangat yang pernah kutemui. Dan bahkan setelah enam bulan kenal dengannya, kebiasaanku 'memantau' rumah kaca keluarga Matsuda tidak berubah sedikitpun. Malah bisa dibilang _makin akut_.

Setelah pertemuan pertama kami, dia bertanya apakah aku mau menjadi temannya. Sambil malu-malu dia berkata bahwa dia agak susah berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Tidak heran, mengingat dia anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Matsuda. Kupikir dia sedikit kurang suka dengan reaksi teman-teman sekelas setelah nama 'Matsuda' disebut. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi temannya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum pada_ku_… malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur.

Dan percaya atau tidak, hari ini pun aku berdiri di depan rumah kaca, ditempat yang sama saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Takato… sedang menyiram tanaman di dalam rumah kaca sambil tersenyum saat hari hujan. Ya, hari ini _hujan_. Dan menyiram tanaman di hari hujan itu terdengar aneh. Tapi kurasa aku yang melihatnya sambil diguyur hujan dengan senyum bahagia _lebih_ aneh lagi…

Takato mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearahku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku segera sadar dari lamunanku saat melihatnya melambaikan tangan kearahku lalu membuka jendela rumah kacanya.

"Jen-kun? Sedang apa hujan-hujanan di situ?" Takato tersenyum kearahku, tapi nada bicaranya kedengaran khawatir. Ya… mungkin khawatir kalau temannya yang bernama Jenrya Lee _sudah_ tidak waras karena melamun di depan rumahnya sambil hujan-hujanan.

Hell! Mana mungkin aku menjawab 'sedang memperhatikanmu seperti yang kulakukan setiap hari sejak melihatmu 540 hari yang lalu'!

Makin khawatir karena aku diam saja, akhirnya Takato bertanya, "Apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku? Kalau disitu terus, kau bisa masuk angin, Jen-kun…"

"Eh… tidak usah! Aku—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Takato berlari keluar dari rumah kacanya sambil membawa paying biru muda transparan, menuju kearahku sambil tersenyum, "—tidak apa-apa…"

"Ayo Jen-kun! Nanti kau bisa sakit!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku, menuju rumahnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahnya, menggeleng, "Tidak usah, Takato-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Wajahnya langsung kelihatan kecewa, "Jen-kun… kau tidak mau ke rumahku? Aku tau kita baru berteman sebentar, tapi kalau kau sakit aku…" oh, tidak… jangan menangis, Takato-kun!

"T-tidak! Bukan begitu! Ba-baiklah aku ke rumahmu!"

Takato tersenyum lagi sambil berkata "Teimakasih, Jen-kun!" dan kembali menarikku kerumahnya.

.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

.

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tak terasa sudah satu tahun aku mengenal dan berteman dengan Takato, dua tahun aku memperhatikannya, dan setengah tahun sejak dia menangkap basah (dalam arti sebenarnya) aku melihat ke rumah kaca miliknya. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak perlu lagi melihatnya dari luar rumah kaca. Jika kami pulang bersama (yang baerarti aku tidak ada jadwal _Tai Chi_), aku sering mampir ke rumahnya. Selain itu, jika Takato melihatku di depan rumah kacanya saat sedang menyiram tanaman (yang sangat sering terjadi, mengingat '_hobi_'ku yang tidak bisa sembuh), dia akan dengan senang hati membuka jendela rumah kacanya dan menyapaku.

"…Bumi pada Jianliang! Ada orang disana? Halooo?" suara kakak laki-lakiku—Lianjie, menyadarkanku dari lamunan di pagi hari. Yep, semua orang sedang sarapan dan aku melamun…

"Jianliang pada bumi. Yeah, Lianjie. Aku mendengarmu," jawabku setenang mungkin.

"Serius deh, Jianliang. Dua tahun terakhir kau memang sering melamun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kok kayaknya tambah parah ya," kakak perempuanku—Jialing ikut berkomentar.

"_That gotta be love sick_!" sambar Lianjie.

…_love sick_? "Jangan bercanda, Lianjie. Itu tidak lucu," aku tidak seperti itu!

"Jialing, _love sick_ apa sih? Sakit cinta gitu?" Tanya Xiaochun. Kenapa topik seperti ini harus diangkat saat sarapan sih?

Jialing mengangguk, "Kurang lebih begitu, Xiaochun. Apa kau pernah lihat Jianliang akrab dengan anak perempuan di sekolahnya?"

"_Jialing_!" teriakku. Jialing bertanya begitu karena gedung sekolah SD, SMP dan SMA-ku berada dalamsatu lingkungan. Dan Xiaochun juga sekolah di sana.

Xiaochun berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Jianliang tidak pernah akrab dengan cewek. Padahal dia populer sekali lho!" aku menghela nafas lega. "TAPI! Jianliang sering main sama kakak yang namanya Taka… Taka… uhh… lupa." …_what_?

"Laki-laki?" Tanya Jialing dengan santai sambil memakan rotinya.

"Uh-huh!" Xiaochun mengangguk bersemangat. Lianjie melihat kearahku dengan tatapan aneh, "Jianliang suka sekali bermain dengan kakak itu lho! Dulu aku pernah ketemu, soalnya Jianliang lupa menjemputku dan bilang habis menemani kakak itu kemanaaa gitu!" …Xiaochun, tidak usah detail begitu kenapa sih.

Tatapan aneh Lianjie berubah menjadi seringaian jahil, "Hooo… cakep nggak kakaknya?"

Aku _headbang_ seketika di meja makan. Untung ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Xiaochun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kakak itu nggak cakep!" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, heran. "Kakak itu muaniiis _banget_!" lanjutnya.

_Double_ _headbang_…

Lianjie tertawa, "Hei, Jianliang! Kapan-kapan ajak dong _pacarmu_ itu kesini! Haha!"

"Dia bukan pacarku, Lianjie…" kataku sambil menyelesaikan sarapan, "Dan ya, aku akan mengundangnya main hari ini. Aku berangkat!"

.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

.

Seminggu setelah aku mengundang Takato kerumah, aku mengajaknya pergi ke taman bersama Kenta dan Hirokazu. Takato menyambutnya dengan ceria sambil berkata dia jarang ke taman—hampir tidak pernah. Aku menjemputnya hari minggu pagi sambil membawa Terriermon, anjingku.

.

Setelah berpamitan pada orang tua Takato, kami pergi ke taman bersama. Takato bermain dengan Terriermon di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku suka sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Hei, Jenryaaa!" teriakan Hirokazu menyambut kami. Hirokazu melambai-lambai bersemangat.

"Selamat pagi, Kenta-kun, Hirokazu-kun," sapa Takato ramah.

"Pagi, Takato-kun!" balas Kenta. "Sepertinya Jen membawa Terriermon… Hirokazu, kau berhutang 5000 yen padaku! Haha."

"Hell no!" teriak Hirokazu sambil berlari menggendong anak anjing, "Tangkap aku dan selamatkan Marine-chan untuk 5000 yen, Kenta! Muahahaha!"

"Jen, aku pinjam Terriermon!"

Aku mengangguk dan menunjuk Terriermon yang sedang dipeluk Takato. Anjing yang beruntung…

"Hati-hati, Kenta-kun," kata Takato sambil menyerahkan Terriermon pada Kenta.

Kenta tersenyum lantas mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, dia mengedip jahil ke arahku. "Berjuang ya, Jen-kun~ hehe."

Takato tersenyum bingung sementara wajahku terbakar. Segera kualihkan pembicaraan, "T-Takato-kun mau main ayunan?" …_childish excuse_.

Tak kusangka wajah Takato berubah cerah lalu mengangguk antusias. Kami langsung menuju ayunan yang menghadap persis ke petak kecil penuh bunga warna-warni di tengah taman. Meskipun masih cukup pagi, beberapa kupu-kupu sudah terlihat disekitar kumpulan bunga. Takato duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada. Aku bersandar pada tiang penyangga ayunan sambil memperhatikan apa saja yang ada di taman itu.

"Takato-kun, gerakkan ayunannya!" kataku sambil mendorong punggungnya pelan, membuat ayunan bergerak cukup cepat, namun tetap lembut.

Takato tertawa senang seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali main ayunan. "Lebih cepat, Jen-kun! Haha."

Aku ikut tertawa dan memenuhi permintaannya. Kami terus bermain hingga Takato mulai komplain soal ayunannya yang terlalu cepat. Aku menghentikan gerakan ayunan itu dengan memegang _railing_-nya. Tak sengaja aku menggenggam tangan Takato yang tengah menggenggam erat _railing_ ayunan itu agar tidak jatuh.

Suasana jadi senyap. Entah kenapa, meskipun gugup, aku tidak mau melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. Takato pun tidak berkomentar. Aku melihat pipinya sedikit bersemu merah, membuatku makin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

Benar-benar pagi yang indah…

.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku jarang menemui Takato. Bukan karena sekarang kelas kami berbeda. Aku selalu mengunjunginya di saat istirahat atau pulang sekolah. Bukan karena aku menghindarinya juga. Lebih tepatnya, dia yang mengindariku. Kurasa.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu sikapnya seperti itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang salah. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghindariku seolah-olah aku habis merampok bank minggu lalu dan jadi buronan. Setiap kali aku melihatnya dan akan menyapa, dia buru-buru balik badan dan kabur. Jujur saja, semua ini membuatku frustasi.

Setiap hari aku terus melewati rumahnya, mengulangi kebiasaan lamaku yang hampir terlupakan. Bahkan di musim hujan seperti ini, aku akan berdiri lima sampai sepuluh menit untuk memperhatikannya dari luar rumah kacanya. _Shit with rain_. Aku terlalu khawatir untuk perduli dengan hujan.

Ekspresi wajahnya tidak seperti dulu. Takato jadi sering melamun saat menyiram tanaman. Sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Beberapa kali aku bahkan melihatnya duduk termenung di dalam rumah kacanya. Jika aku tidak cukup kuat menahan diri, aku pasti sudah menerobos masuk lewat jendela dan bertanya dia sebenarnya kenapa.

Aku…benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Rasanya sebagian diriku sakit. Sakit karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk orang yang _sangat_ berharga bagiku, untuk temanku. Sakit karena tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakunan…

Kumohon, Takato… jika aku adalah sumber masalahmu, tolong bicaralah. Akan kulakukan apa saja untuk memperbaikinya!

.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku harus bicara dengan Takato secepatnya! Sudah satu bulan lebih dia bersikap bodoh dan mengacuhkan. Selama itu aku sudah mendapat tiga kali detensi karena melamun di kelas dan dua kali dipanggil ke ruang konseling karena guru konselingku yang baik mengira aku ada masalah dengan percintaan. Pokoknya hari ini aku harus bicara dengannya!

"Takato!" aku berteriak memanggilnya. Takato berbalik dan melihatku. Dia terlihat seperi ingin kabur, tapi tidak bisa. "Takato, tunggu!"

Takato menunduk saat aku sampai di depannya. Dia hanya bergumam 'selamat siang, Jen-kun' dengan pelan. Aku menghiraukannya.

"Takato-kun… akhir-akhir ini kau tidak seperti biasa. Ada apa?" tanyaku, berusaha selembut mungkin.

"…Aku tidak apa-apa, Jen-kun."

"Jangan bohong!" nada suaraku meninggi diluar kendali. "Takato-kun, aku tau kau tidak seperti biasanya. Sudah satu bulan lebih dua hari sikapmu aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah? Kau tidak bisa diam terus, Takato-kun. Kumohon bicaralah…"

Bahu Takato bergetar. Separtinya dia menahan tangis, membuatku sadar nada suaraku terlalu tinggi.

"Takato-kun, maafkan aku sudah bicara kasar padamu. Aku… aku khawatir padamu. Tolong, jika kau benar-benar ada masalah denganku, bicaralah…" aku memegang bahunya untuk menenangkannya. Tumpukan emosi ini membuatku gila!

Takato bergumam pelan. Sepertinya dia berkata 'maafkan aku', tapi aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena terlalu pelan. Aku merasa bersalah sudah memaksanya bicara.

"Takato-kun… aku ingin kita bicarakan ini berdua saja. Aku tau kau pasti bersikap seperti ini karena aku kan? Kumohon? _Please_? Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Setelah mendapat anggukan sebagai balasan, aku segera mengajak Takato keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.

.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

.

Hari ini mendung menggantung dengan berat. Hujanlah jika memang harus hujan. Hujanlah seperti saat dia pertama kali membuka jendela rumah kaca itu. Hujanlah seperti saat pertama kali dia menarik tanganku dibawah payung biru itu. Hujan… Hujanlah agar semua beban di hatinya menghilang dan biarkan dia tersenyum kembali…

.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku sengaja mengambil rute yang panjang dan melewati taman. kami berdiri di depan ayunan yang dulu pernah membuatnya tertawa bahagia.

"Takato-kun, tolong katakan apa salahku? Aku tau kau seperti ini karena aku kan?" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku.

"…B-bukan… bukan salah Jen-kun…i-ini semua s-salahku… maafkan aku," katanya sambil terisak.

"Shh… tenanglah," kugenggam tanganya berusaha menenangkan. "Sudahlah… tidak perlu minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi."

Hujan mulai turun. Segera kubuka payung orange yang kubawa untuk melindungi kami berdua dari guyuran hujan. Sekalian kubuka jas sekolahku dan kupakaikan pada Takato.

Kuangkat wajah Takato hingga mata kami bertemu. Aku inggin dia tau bahwa aku serius mencemaskannya. "Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti menghindariku lagi, mengerti?"

Seulas senyum manis dan anggukan lembut menjawabku. Sorot matanya terlihat bahagia dan hangat kembali. Reflex aku meciumnya…

Di kening! _Please_! Jangan menganggapku 'mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'!

Saat sadar apa yang kulakukan, aku hampir menjatuhkan payungku. Setengah takut hari ini akan berakhir dengan _hand_-_print_ cantik gratis di pipi.

"M-maaf, Takato-kun! A-aku reflex! A-aku tidak bermaksud—" kata-kataku terhenti begitu kurasakan Takato memelukku.

"Terimakasih, Jen-kun…" suaranya penuh kebahagiaan.

Aku tersenyum dan balas memeluknya, "Anytime…"

.

_Epilogue_…?

.

Aku mengantar Takato pulang. _Hand-in-hand_. Hujan masih heboh mengguyur bumi tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama ada Takato disampingku, dunia serasa milik berdua… yang lain ngontrak aja.

"Umm… Takato? Aku tau aku janji untuk tidak bertanya tapi…" aku ragu-ragu hendak melanjutkan pertanyaanku.

"Ada apa, Jen?" Takato balik menatapku. Matanya kembali hidup dipenuhi emosi dan kehangatan yang sama seperti saat aku pertama kali melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang membuatmu murung sampai 771 jam?"

"Uh… itu…" pipi Takato memerah. Sambil malu-malu dia memainkan jari telunjuknya, "Aku… ingin membeli _video_ _game_ Digimon World, tapi sampai sekarang semua stok sedang _sold out_…"

"…_Huh_?" jadi selama ini, aku diabaikan karena _video_ _game_?

.

Yang tidak kuketahui adalah, _video_ _game_ itu menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku dua bulan kemudian. Karena masih jengkel, aku hanya men_death_-_glare_ game itu tanpa memainkannya sampai satu bulan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

**=Owari=**

**A/N:** semua ini bermula saat saya lagi girang Digimon Frontier, malah baca Jenkato di ffn. Terus malah nyetel "She Will be Loved"nya Maroon5 pas musim hujan. Jadilah plot cerita ini_ stuck _dikepala _satu minggu _sebelum SBMPTN! Mau *udah* gila rasanya… sebenarnya saya lebih ke Kokuya (Kouji x Takuya *04*), tapi Jenkato sangat terlalu fluffy di ffn. _Thanks to _**Taiki Matsuki** -san _and her/his partner. _Banyak yang sweet di sana lho!

Cerita ini diketik untuk menghilankan plot gila ini dari kepala saya, tapi malah ditengah ngetik ini pengin ngetik _Takato's point of view… love is crazy, man_. Yah, pas di bayangin sih, bagus. Pas di ketik saya gak bisa ngilangin plesetan di dalamnya (saya gak bisa bikin cerita serius). Maaf yak T-T

**Every review allowed (Including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
